bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WOCAWT/Steampunk Update
Summary The Steampunk Update ''is an update idea by Mahdio. The update idea would include the following: *A new bear, Steampunk Bear and his 15 quest questline *A new Steampunk Factory near the Rose Field *Cogs and Gears items. *A new bee, the Steam Bee *1 new craftable item that buffs the Steam Bee *New Cogwheel Canister ---- Steampunk Factory (Steampunk Lair) ]]The '''Steampunk Factory, also known as the Steampunk Lair is near the Rose Field . Locked, you will need to defeat both Scorpions to enter the area. Inside are a few things, such as Steampunk Bear, the Industrial Shop, and the Steam Bee Claim. The factory itself is just alot of content squished into a small area. ---- New Items: (Cogs and Gears) Gears: Gears, small silver gears, are given as quest rewards from Steampunk Bear or from mob drops from mobs in the 15 Bee Area . Gears work like Gumdrops when they are used as they fall from the sky and land on the field. The gear then begins to spin, moving around the flowers and buffing them as it goes. This will last for 15 seconds. Before the time is up, the gear will put all the flowers back into their original position. The boost may last around 15 seconds after the gear is gone. Cogs: Cogs, much larger, gold gears, are given as a reward from Steampunk Bear after every 5 quests. They cannot be used as an item but are needed in crafting a Cogwheel Canister or claiming a Steam Bee. ---- Steam Bee : "This steamy bee brings the industrial energy of the Steampunk Factory to your hive!" Gifted Hive Bonus: Enhanced Gear Drop; +5% Conversion Rate (per level) The Steam Bee is a Colorless Event Bee earned by "manufacturing" it at the Steam Bee Egg Claim station in the Steampunk Factory. Like other event bees it does not have a favorite treat but some peculiar things about this bee make it stand out. *Can not be fed Moon Charms, Feeding it Oils will create the same effect. Level 1 Stats: *Collects 20 pollen in 2 seconds *Makes 150 honey in 3 seconds *Doesnt require sleep *3 Attack Abilities: Gear Drop '''- 2 Gears drop onto the field. See the ''Gear Item above for how gears work.'' 'Industrial Work '- All bees have infinite energy for 10 seconds (will be generated after intense pollen collection) How to Obtain the Steam Bee: Go to the Claim Steam Bee station in the Steampunk Factory. Be sure you have the following materials: *1x Cog *150x Gears *10x Oil ---- '''Steampunk Bear '''is found in the '''Steampunk Factory. He gives quests to award players with Cogs. These '''''Cogs can be used to craft the Cogwheel Container and to obtain the''' Steam Bee'. Quests to Obtain Cogs (15) ---- Cogwheel Canister The '''Cogwheel Canister' is a bag that can be purchased at the Steampunk Shop for 10,000,000 Honey, 2 Cogs, 50 Oils, and 100 Enzymes. It's base capacity is 850,000. This is the second highest base capacity in a bag, only beaten by the Coconut Canister. The Cogwheel Canister also has a passive ability of increasing all your bees energy by 10 at all times. Category:Blog posts